kanohi_forcefandomcom-20200215-history
The Kanohi Force (Organization)
The Kanohi Force was first born when one member of BZPower, then known simply as The 1st Shadow, donned an avatar that blended the masks of the BIONICLE characters from both G1 and G2. He was later approached by an eager, young fellow called Ghidora131, who requested a similar avatar. Ghidora later directed others to T1S, who gladly made them avatars of their own. These seven would come together and form the "Leedurship Board" of the group known simply as the Kanohi Force. They would go on to spawn many projects on the BZPower forums and spread their fun and casual mayhem around the site. The Leedurs include: *The 1st Shadow: Also known as "The Artisan," Shadow is vice-president of the group, even though he does most of the work. He's in charge of inducting new members and keeping track of the fictional realm of BZ-Nui, in which the comedy takes place. He's also the oldest member of the Force. *Ghidora131: The Toa of Awesome known as "Ghiddy" is the president of the club. He's known for constantly wearing a fancy suit and being a general nutcase. He regularly dabbles in artistic feats, such as drawing members of the Force as other fictional groups, such as the Avengers and the Justice League. *Jakura Nuva: "Jakman" is the levelheaded Toa of Fire, who is often driven crazy by Ghiddy's ability to defy canon. He's proven to be an exceptional writer, and is a welcome presence among the Force. He is the subject of a meme known as "Jakman Approves." *Arzaki: The other Toa of Fire, Arzaki is the more hotheaded one, and is the maker of a game called Regalia. As he describes himself, he rarely does much of anything on the site. *Dallior: The Rahkshi Lord, this Ta-Matoran is the enthusiastic driving force behind the Leedurship. He's the one in charge of the Comdey topic on BZPower. *Pohatu: Master of Stone: "The Rock" is one of the less-involved Leedurs, but was one of the main voices that drove the comedy into existence. *Aerixx: The Gukko Lord, also known as the Toa of Silver, is the pineapple-obsessed art-junkie of the group. He is the only one who never wore an avatar made by T1S. Later on, the "underlings" (every member of the Kanohi Force aside from the leaders) would join the mayhem, and spam the Kanohi Force Comedy topic until the need for the Rant Square came around. These underlings are: *Kovika: a Toa of Ice, and the comedy's first Guest Star, commander of the Visorak hordes. *Petewa: a dimension traveling Toa of Stone *Tahu3.0: a Matoran of Fire *The Irrational Rock: a Toa of Earth, Irrie is the Force's unofficial "Loremaster." *The Tokytot: A Matoran of Noodles *Geha: A Toa of Lightning, also known as The Forgotten Chronicler *Dragon11603: A Toa of Air, and is suspected to be part dragon *Bronzejet Kanohi Kakama: A Kakama, discarded by the Toa Mata of fire, eventually made a suit of armor, a body for himself out of bronze and elemental energy, this armor is currently in its fourth iteration, and has wings that fold down to form coattails, or detach to be used as weapons. This newest iteration was built by Petewa. *Dane/Agent Epsilon: Our resident shark. Shadow suspects his elemental affiliation is Lemons. (A Vahki turned Vakhshark turned Hordika turned Lemon Cake turned female Bo-Toa turned male Bo-Toa) *Toa Onaku: A Toa of Earth who has a strange obsession with Picard. *IcarusBen: a human who likes to dress as the Tenth Doctor from Doctor Who, an excellent choice. *Bonkle: There are also a few honorary members. They are not listed as "underlings" because they only meet one of two criteria: 1) temporarily worn one of Shadow's avatars, and 2) been featured in a comedy chapter. *Meyres the Anchorman: A Ta-Matoran and the real-life cousin of T1S *Shockwave: A Toa of something. *Durahk: a Ta-Matoran *Banana Gunz: He's literally a giant, walking banana. Gallery dt1sa.jpg|Irrie's art of Dallior, T1S, and Aerixx ghid.jpg|Irrie's artwork of Ghidora pjna.jpg|Irrie's artwork of Pohatu, Jakura, and Arzaki Trivia * In the 32nd Dimension, there's a version of us known as "The Kazoohi Force." Category:Other Category:BZ-Metru Category:Organizations